


The Sweetest Goodnight

by iloveromance



Category: Joan of Arcadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Her embarrassing outburst during the Arcadia High School Debate makes Joan realize how much she loves her dad. And how often she forgets to tell him. But one night, she decides to let him know how much he means to her. Episode: "State of Grace". Thank you Start-TV for rerunning this wonderful series.





	The Sweetest Goodnight

Joan walked downstairs in in her pajamas, just in time to see her parents kissing at the kitchen table. Ew. But seeing her dad for the first time after she'd made a fool of herself at the debate sparked something in her and she did her best to ignore her parents sentiment, heading straight for her dad.

"Why are you home so late?" She asked him.

"Paperwork."

She looked in the fridge and then when she could find nothing of interest, she closed the door. To her dad she said. "You were gonna come and give me a kiss, right?"

He smiled. "Always."

That one word made her love him even more and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Seconds later she left the kitchen and walked back upstairs to her room.

When she climbed into bed, she grabbed her book from her nightstand and attempted to read but she couldn't concentrate. Not until-

A soft knock on the door made her put her book down and she felt the familiar fluttering in her heart.

"Come in."

Her dad opened the door and entered her room, smiling. "I believe I owe someone a kiss."

She smiled as he sat down beside her on the bed, the way he did every night and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Joan."

He rose from the bed, but she felt her heart racing, this time from fear. It happened almost every time he left, no matter how long.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have another kiss?"

"Another what?"

"Another kiss?"

He chuckled and returned to her bed. "Of course you can. It would be my pleasure."

This time when he leaned to kiss her cheek she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, almost afraid to let go. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too. And I should tell you that more often. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Mom told you about the debate, right?"

"Uh huh. "

She began to cry, prompting him to hug her yet again. As he rubbed her back, she clung to him, dampening his shirt with her tears. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. Your mom was very proud of you. And so am I."

"Even though I ruined the debate?"

"You didn't ruin anything."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry I get so freaked out every time you go off to work."

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"Because it means that you love me. Just like I freak out whenever you go off to school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning, all right?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Joan."

"I love you too, Dad."

When he turned out the light, she snuggled back under her comforter and rested her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes and silently thanked God for instructing her to join the debate team-and for everything else that God had made possible. But most of all she thanked God for her dad.

THE END


End file.
